prismonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Races Overview It is believed that all of the races in Cantin came from one ancestor race. Over time, as each culture moved to new and different climates, their bodies changed to better suit the environment and work. Now, there are four main races in Cantin. Each race is unique physically and culturally. They are the Kyruk, the Suado, the Han, and the Dagra. The Kyruk (k-eye-ROOK) 'Physical Traits' The Kyruk are built for battle with broad frames, and muscular limbs. They have naturally dark skin that is perpetually tanned by the sun. The Kyruk are a generally short people with heights ranging from 1.3 meters to 1.6 meters for adults. In fights, these people are very strong and can withstand a lot of damage; however, their fighting suffers from their lack of agility. 'Clothing' The Kyruk are masters of curing skins and weaving; as a result, many individuals wear hand crafted cloths and skins. Jewelry is worn by both genders and is crafted from bone, valuable stones, and precious metals. Many Kyruk wear body paint as a sign of their house and of status. 'Culture and Psychology' The Kyruk are generally a hostile and seemingly savage people. They are closed minded and prefer the comfort of their own ways. They are largely a hunting and gathering society, rarely cultivating any agricultural sustenance. They tend to work with their hands and handmade tools; as a result, few Kyruk are believers in the use of crystal technology. 'Economy' The Kyruk are masters of curing skins and weaving. They often sell these goods for large amounts, as they are highly prized commodities. Their metalwork and bone carving leads to highly desirable jewelry that is sold throughout Cantin. 'Location' The Kyruk live in the southern portion of the continent. They are the majority of inhabitants in the cities of Vuel'Tek, K'lat, and Aelmarsh. The Han (han) 'Physical Traits' the Han are of average height and size ranging from 1.5 meters to 2 meters for adults. The Han have fair skin and darker hair. Naturally, they are not especially strong, nor especially agile; however, their balanced style of fighting often puts them at an advantage. 'Clothing' Because of their relative wealth, their style is less utilitarian and more style-based. They often wear technology-integrated clothing. 'Culture and Psychology' The Han are an easygoing people. They enjoy the company of strangers, and are strongly reliant on crystal power. The Han developed the crystal technology and pushed for it to be integrated across the continent. They have also pushed for more fortress cities in the hopes that they will further push back the monster masses. They are not crafters by trade; however, they are excellent merchants. The Han can often be found integrated with the other cultures, often selling exotic wares. They receive most of their food from either the Kyruk or Suado surplus in exchange for other goods. They believe that they are superior to other races, due to their advanced technologies. 'Economy' The Han are skilled merchants; they often buy the wares of other races to sell them at higher prices. They also are the only developers and manufacturers of crystal technology, allowing them to set the prices for these items. 'Location' The Han comprise the majority of inhabitants in Vertisa and Durom Fall. 'The Suado' (sue-AH-doh) 'Physical Traits' The Suado are a dauntingly tall people at 2 meters to 2.5 meters. Most Suado have very pale skin, and relatively light hair (from light brown to blonde). They are relatively thin for their size. They are very agile fighters; however, because of their height, they are not very hard hitters, and they cannot withstand much damage. 'Clothing' The Suado wear light armors and cloth. Much of their clothing is made of light leather. Their clothing is utilitarian and is not intended to differentiate classes. 'Culture and Psychology' The Suado prefer isolation and do not wish to mingle with others. They believe that talk is only used as a necessity and is otherwise illogical. They are rather indifferent to visitors; however, they have very high standards for respect and courtesy. The Suado people are close to nature and respect the natural order of things. They are very spiritual; they wish to respect the monsters, and the land. However, they are willing to kill monsters for food and to defend their families. They take great care to respect their kills with rituals and by leaving nothing for waste. They are a farming people that supplement their harvests with game. Due to their acceptance of some crystal technology, they are more advanced than the Kyruk, but not as advanced as the Han. 'Economy' A majority of their wares are pelts and light metals. the Suado often sell their wares to travelers and caravans, as they dislike leaving their cities. They are skilled artisans and often create both small and large pieces of spiritual art that is coveted across the continent. 'Location' The Suado comprise the majority of inhabitants in Arborel, and Lacushire. Dagra (DAH-gra) 'Physical Traits' The Dagra have extremely pale skin and very dark hair. They are very similar to the Han averaging only slightly taller (1.6 meters to 2.2 meters) and slightly heavier. But in battle, they are considerably slower. Dagra can deal a small amount of damage, but their combat skills are fairly limited. However, they are very resourceful and as a result very skilled with combat items. Dagra will manage to find a way to make potions more efficient along with other consumables making them handy allies in a pinch. 'Clothing' The Dagra wear thick, warm clothing to protect them from cold. The clothing is made of layers of furs, hides, and metals. Very little skin is left exposed to the elements. 'Culture and Psychology' The Dagra are a very hard working race. Their long days are spent tending their farms and nets while their nights are spent relaxing. They are able to make the most out of any material they find. On the whole, Dagra have very strong family and community values and spend their time embracing their culture. However, the race has grown separated into two regional cultures: that of Krell, and that of Oceanis. Because of their dramatically different lifestyles, the leaders of the two cities often feud, while their people can only helplessly watch. Even though the people do not believe in the fighting, they are still bound by honor and pride to indicate where they are from. Often they will adopt their city as their title. 'Krell Dagra' The Dagra of Krell are very restrained and self-motivated people. They do not partake in social frivolities. They must work hard to survive the brutal cold of Krell and its surroundings. 'Oceanis Dagra' The Dagra of Oceanis much prefer to "live life to its fullest" and embrace every opportunity for joviality and laughter. Their culture is structured around work and socialization being interwoven. 'Economy' 'Krell Dagra' Because their city rests near the only known large crystal deposit in Cantin, the Dagra of Krell are crystal miners and exporters. Although the conditions are brutal, the Krell Dagra have discovered very efficient practices to grow agriculture underground in greenhouses. As such, they are a major exporter of plant foodstuffs and herbal remedies. 'Oceanis Dagra' The Dagra of Oceanis are fishermen and weavers. Their humongous fleet of ships brings back far more fish than is needed; the extra is sold to merchants. 'Location' The Dagra comprise the majority of inhabitants in Krell and Oceanis.